Parking lots, the roads of filling stations and other places have oil and/or an emulsion of oil and water in the runoff water. These oils have been removed from the runoff water by a two stage process. Such a process includes first gravity separation which removes all oil other than the emulsion of oil and water from the runoff water, and secondly a filter for removing emulsion.
The present invention is an improved filtering system for use as the second of the above two stages.
Cylindrical filters, having two or more concentric layers, through which the liquid to be filtered pass in a radial direction are old, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,160 to Fogwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,391 to Bozek, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,002 to Felber. Moreover, patents disclosing filters for drainage water include U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,639 to Lenhart, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,545 to Williamson.